The invention relates to an apparatus for forming a shaped part from a work. It includes two members spaced away from one another at a settable distance and defining a pressure zone therebetween, holder means for maintaining the setting of the aforesaid distance, first and second die means clamping the work therebetween, roller means, including a plurality of rollers in operative contact with one of the members for transporting at least one of the die means along a transport direction, and along a direction opposite thereto, and wherein the members have an inclination to one another so as to cause the pressure zone to converge along the transport direction, and drive means for driving the die means along the roller means to the pressure zone and away therefrom. One of the die means includes a plurality of adjoining pressure elements, and each pressure-transferring element has a pressure-transfer surface on one end thereof facing the roller means, and a molding surface on the other end thereof determining at least partly the shape of the part. The pressure-transferring elements move in the transport direction, and also toward the other member while being transported through the pressure zone. The shaped part is obtained from the work by a gradually and smoothly increasing pressure being applied to the work by the members during the transport of the die means through the pressure zone.
A part-forming apparatus makes it possible to fabricate large forgings in a precise manner not feasible by conventional forging methods, and additionally at a considerable saving in the energy expended to produce such forgings.
From Bringewald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,004, there is known an apparatus for applying pressure, which includes a pressure base, pressure means vertically spaced above the pressure base to define a pressure zone, means for conveying work between the pressure base and the pressure means, and wherein one of the pressure base and the pressure means is inclined in the direction the work is conveyed. Rollers convert sliding friction into rolling friction as the work passes through the pressure zone, and means are provided for guiding the rollers as they pass under the pressure zone. An auxiliary pressure unit is adjustably mounted on the pressure means: additionally guide means are provided for the rollers as they pass under the pressure means, as well as adjusting means for adjusting the guide means to compensate for movement between the pressure means and the auxiliary pressure unit.
From Bringewald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,472, there has become known a process and an apparatus for the production of parts from ductile materials with integral stiffeners on one or both sides, and from Bringewald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,095 there has become known a process and an apparatus for producing metal plates with integral stiffeners.
Other patents or secondary references, which have some bearing on the present invention when taken in conjunction with Bringewald '004 are Melling, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,833, which teaches self-adjusting cam shoes which are fitted with concave recesses, Groves et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,444, which teaches a taper roll machine and method with piston and cylinder means, and fixing of blocks and cams in recesses, Fogelstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,573, which teaches a step-wise cylinder drive, Izett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,261, which teaches a heating station ahead of a forming station, and an unloading station following the forming station, and Worden, British Pat. No. 1,226,277, which teaches moulds for concrete bodies, including product removal means.
However, the Bringewald '004 patent, which postdates the Bringewald '472 and '095 references by approximately 4 and 6 years, respectively, is believed to be the closest reference to the present invention, particularly when taken in conjunction with the Melling, Groves et al, Fogelstrom, Izett, and Worden references.
The Bringewald '004 patent has, however several disadvantages, which are not overcome even by considering the Bringewald '004 patent in conjunction with one or several of the secondary references. A principal disadvantage vantage is the fact the rollers are linked together by the links, so as to form a chain, which in turn, has peaks and valleys on an outer surface thereof. As the work support is transported only by being disposed on a lower chain, slippage occurs between the work support and the lower chain, if the upper front edge of the frontmost force-translating element happens to lodge in one of the valleys, thus restraining any forward movement of the force-translating elements. This slippage cannot be eliminated if the work support is transported forwardly at a greater pull, or force. Furthermore, as pressure is initially exerted on the frontmost force-translating element downwardly, it will be moved downwardly, leaving a step between it and the next force-translating element. The resulting step can give rise to slippage again in a manner analogous to that caused by the front edge of the frontmost force-translating element. Such a slippage, in turn, causes firstly a non-uniform pressure being exerted on the work, and secondly a slow-down in the operation of the part-forming apparatus, and even jamming of the cooperating force-translating elements and the rollers. such a non-uniform pressure, in turn, causes the part to be formed with some deformities, at best resulting in non-uniform parts shaped by the apparatus according to Bringewald; thus a part made during one run does not necessarily resemble a part made during another run of the Bringewald apparatus.